


A Simple Thank You Would Do

by agdhani



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is saved from a fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Thank You Would Do

The planks, weakened where Hank had disappeared, gave way beneath his chair. Charles grabbed for anything that might help, but then he was falling, following Hank and the-hulking creature as they crashed from one floor to another to the ground floor below.

Damn being helpless!

Something yanked at him, stopping his fall while the chair clattered out of sight. He looked over his shoulder at the tall man’s face peered through the hole.

“You could have saved the chair!” he shouted in the shock from the fall.

Erik shrugged and drew Charles to safety. “A simple thank you would do.”


End file.
